Hyperactive Teddy
by weasleytwins4eva
Summary: Teddy Remus Lupin on the full moon! He's not a full werewolf but it does affect him! Caution: there will be hyperactiveness!  if that's even a word


**Wassup yalls? Oh nothing? That's cool! Hey I'm having total sugar rush right now at my family reunion so I decided to calm myself down by writing this one shot short story Teddy Lupin the half werewolf during a full moon! Even though it's not very calm! I can hardly sit still I'm so hyper and while I was chugging soda (long story involving several bets with my cousin, Alex) I came up with this and I decided to write it down before I forgot! **

**Disclaimer: Can't sit still! Can't argue with disclaimer! Must write! Must write! Must write! Must write! Cannot compute! Malfunction! Malfunction!**

Hyperactive Teddy

Teddy Lupin wasn't exactly dreading tonight. He wasn't particularly looking forward to it either. Tonight was full moon. The moment it hit around 11:00 he was on overdrive. Since he wasn't a full werewolf, he wouldn't really transform. He just got extremely hyperactive. Like he had drunk gallons and gallons of soda and caffeine and sugar all at once or something. He was a Gryffindor and going to be in his second year of Hogwarts, when Summer ended. It was a hot Summer night and it was nearly eleven at the Burrow. Teddy and his grandparents along with Uncle George, Aunt Angelina, Uncle Percy, Aunt Audrey, Lu, Rosie, Victoire, Dom, James, Al, and Fred . The rest of Weasleys and/or Potters couldn't stay an over-nighter because all their wives were pregnant. Again. The other family members were watching the army of toddlers for the night so their parents could take a break. Well at least that's what Teddy and Victoire called them, the army of toddlers. They were the only ones out of their cousins who weren't three or four. Teddy was eleven, almost twelve and Victoire had just turned ten last week.

Teddy glanced around at everyone. Uncle Harry, Aunt Ginny, Aunt Hermione, Uncle Ron, Uncle Bill, and Aunt Fleur had already hit the sack and gone home. He guessed they needed their rest. They were all in the Burrow's back patio and lanterns were floating and hanging in the trees so they could see. Over on the tables Uncle George and Uncle Percy were arguing and of course Uncle George would win by either insulting him or blowing something up for demonstration. Gran was having talking to Aunt Angelina about his younger cousins. Grandad was having a very spirited conversation with Aunt Audrey about some muggle machinery and she looked quite exasperated. Little James, Fred, and Dom were running around in circles and Roxi and Albus were trying to tag them. Lucy and Rose were attempting (or pretending) to read some very large advanced books of Uncle Percy's. Teddy seriously doubted they were actually reading them since they couldn't even pick the books up. He and Victoire were lying in the grass, staring at the moon, waiting for it to be full.

Victoire suddenly sat up, "Isn't it full moon?" He glanced up at the moon and checked his watch. It was 11:00! It was full moon, and as the moonlight cast over him and Victoire he could feel energy start building up inside him. Suddenly he grinned, "!" he shouted in delight. Victoire sighed like she was used to this, which she was, "Please Teddy, slower." She said slowly as if she were talking to a two year old. "I said LETS GO TELL THE OTHERS AND FREAK THEM OUT! That better?" he shouted impatiently. Victoire winced and covered her ears. Teddy, without waiting for a response, grabbed her by the hand and yanked her to her feet so hard Victoire nearly fell over. Then he dragged he over to where all the adults were sitting. "Hey, hey, hey! Guess what? Guess what? It's the full moon! See? See? Right there!" he shouted at them, then quickly, "There!" changed where his finger was pointing upon realizing he was pointing in the complete opposite direction of the full moon. Uncle George grinned and sat back in his seat, legs propped on the table, "Oh this'll be good." Victoire groaned and mumbled something like, "Don't encourage him…" Gran frowned and said, "Feet off the table George. And Teddy dear, do you feel ok?" she asked concernedly.

"YeahIfeelgreat! Just great! Even though I'm probably exhausted!" Teddy laughed, leaping up and down. Aunt Angelina muttered, "Yeah I bet you do…" Teddy then caught sight of Uncle Percy, "Hey Uncle Perce! Why do you have to be such a downer? Can't you have fun for once?" Teddy asked with general interest, poking his Uncle in the arm. Percy sighed in annoyance and ignored him. Teddy kept poking him though so finally he put his foot down, "WOULD YOU STOP POKING ME?" Percy yelled. Everyone watched Teddy closely to see what his reaction was but he just grinned, "Sure thing Uncle Perce!" Aunt Audrey was watching Teddy in interest. She'd never seen him at the full moon before but it was kind of weird seeing him as the hyperactive boy instead of the little, non-annoying scholar boy. "I'm thirsty! Lets go see if we have any water!" he announced loudly to Victoire. She sighed and said, "We always have water, Teddy." she said calmly ignoring Uncle George's laughter. "Well lets go see if we have any anyways, eh?" he grinned not at all daunted by her statement. Then he dragged her off to the kitchen. "Here, I'll get it Ted-" she wasn't able to finish this because he'd already gotten a glass.

"CRASH!" yelled Teddy as the glass crashed to the floor. "Oh Teddy…" Victore sighed. He shrugged, "I don't need a glass, don't worry Vic!" She groaned slightly, "I wasn't exactly worried about you…" she mumbled. Teddy ran over to the sink, turned it on full blast, and put his head under the faucet. "Ummm, Teddy, what are you doing?" asked Victoire as if she feared for his sanity, which she probably did. He yanked his head head out of the sink, "HYDRATING MYSELF! What's it look like?" he said shaking his head violently like a wet dog. "It looked like you were having a shower in the sink." Victoire shot back, jumping out of the way as water drips came flying from his hair, "Ted! You got me all wet!" Victoire exclaimed. He ignored this. Suddenly Teddy's face lit up with another idea, "I know! Lets go jump on the bed!" he said enthusiastically. "Oh wonderful…" Victoire muttered as she was dragged up a flight of stairs. They entered the twins old bedroom and Teddy immediately started jumping on the bed. Victoire leaned against the door frame, watching him, amused. "WAHOOO! LOOK WHAT I CAN DO!" he shouted and did a flip in mid-air, his feet banging into the ceiling with a loud, "CRACK!" "Didn't that hurt?" asked Victoire, wincing slightly. "Nope!" he said grinning and kept jumping, "Wanna jump too?" he asked. Victoire smiled, "Nah, I'm good." "Suit yourself! WHEEEE! I'M FREAKIN' OUT!", he yelled at the top of his lungs. Victoire laughed, "Well I'll be downstairs if you need me, ok?" she said still laughing. "AYE AYE, CAPTAIN!", Teddy shouted, falling into a salute. Smiling slightly, Victoire turned and went down the stairs.

Gran, Grandad, her Aunts and Uncles, and all her little cousins had come inside. Fred, Dominique, James, and Roxanne were spread out all over the floor in sleeping bags, fast asleep. "George, Percy, Angelina, Audrey have already gone to bed along with Lucy, Rose, and Albus. And the other children didn't want to disturb Teddy, so we let them all sleep down here." informed Grandad, smiling fondly at the four year-olds sleeping. "I think I like them better this way." Victoire said laughing. "Is Teddy ok?" Gran asked. "Yeah he's fine, just jumping on the beds but I think we should just let him run out of steam instead of trying to calm him down." Victoire said yawned. Grandad nodded and Gran said, "It's nearly 12:00! It's way past your bedtime!" Victoire sighed and nodded sleepily, "Alright, alright Gran." And headed up to Ginny's old bedroom, where she always slept when staying at the Burrow.

Victoire sat up with a groan and turned to look at the clock. It was about 3:00 in the morning. Why had she woken up so early? Oh right, Teddy. Victoire forced herself out of bed and walked down the hall into Uncle George's and Fred's old bedroom. Teddy was there, sitting on the window sill, his legs dangling out the window, looking out at the almost full moon. "So snapped out of it then?" Victoire asked. Teddy turned around falling off the window, into the bedroom. "Yup." He said. "When?" Victoire said. "Couple of seconds ago. So ummm, how bad was it?" he asked sheepishly. "Well you poked Uncle Percy, put your head under the sink, broke a glass, and might've bent up the ceiling a bit, along with your feet." She replied smiling, looking out at the moon. He groaned, making Victoire laugh even more. Teddy got up and lay down on his bed. Suddenly he pumped his fist into the air triumphantly, "Yes! Got through another one!" Victorie turned, "Yeah good jo-" she broke off. Teddy had his eyes closed and was snoring loudly. Stiffling a snort, Victoire crept quietly out of the room and closed the door shut.

**Yeah I know, kinda random. But hey! Whatever, right?**


End file.
